010414nullarsami
arcaneArtisan AA began pestering aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 23:19 -- 11:19 AA: Hey Null! You got a second? 11:20 AG: uh, yeah, sure 11:20 AG: just chillin' in an airship covered in giant squid guts like a bamf, nbd 11:21 AA: Wow, did you have to fight squid monsters? Ours have been spider imps. 11:21 AG: yeah, apparently this planet is overrun with flying squids. don't ask me, man 11:22 AA: Oh, wow. Well I'm glad to hear you're winning. You left in a hurry last time, but seemed to be feeling better. Things still looking up for you? 11:23 AG: eh, kind of, I guess, I'm surrounded by chumps and shit's awkward 11:23 AG: I broke up with rilset, did I mention that, 11:23 AG: and I guess me and balish is never going to be a thing 11:23 AA: Oh, no, you didn't. That's too bad Null! 11:23 AA: And yeah, Balish seems pretty taken with Libby....and I guess there's that OTHER THING to consider about him being in spades with you. 11:23 AG: nah, that's what I gave up on 11:24 AG: apparently he's too busy hating himself to hate me, so he can't even do THAT for me, the fucking asshole 11:24 AA: That's too bad. But I just know you're going to find someone who hates you in the way you deserve....if that's how it works. 11:25 AG: ehehehe yeah something like that 11:25 AA: Hey, I kind of wanted to ask you a favor, Null. You said that Jack talked to you about how he has rules and stuff, right? 11:26 AG: yeah 11:26 AG: what about it, 11:26 AA: Did he ever say anything about rules for people using time magic? Or something? 11:27 AA: Or better yet, would he have some sort of rulebook that he would be able to share with us, so we don't run afoul of him in the future? 11:27 AG: ehehehehe I don't know about all of that 11:27 AG: I think he probably has some bullshit rules set up that we're supposed to stumble upon 11:27 AG: most of it seems pretty self explanitory though 11:27 AG: 'don't fuck with my shit' 11:28 AG: from what I can tell he set up scarlet and herald's tombs to like, torture them or something 11:28 AA: Yeah....but that can't be the whole rule, can it? I mean it doesn't seem fair that TIme Players can't do Time Stuff just because he likes Time or whatever! 11:28 AG: well I mean I don't think anything's really fair, ever 11:28 AA: Wait, really? You think he set up Scarlet's chamber? 11:29 AA: I don't know....there's got to be a reason to play the game, doesn't there? I mean maybe it's not NICE, but there's got to be a way to win. Otherwise it wouldn't be a game in the first place. 11:29 AG: if he's powerful enough to kick your asses every time kate uses time then I guess she shouldn't do that, 11:29 AG: yeah he said something about keeping them apart for eternity to punish them or some shit, idk 11:30 AA: Yeah, that's true. I was just hoping maybe the rule wasn't "Every Time She Uses Time." 11:30 AG: well, has she thought about asking him 11:30 AG: I mean he's not really online often so that might be difficult 11:30 AG: have you asked libby, at least, if anyone has insights into his personality it'd be her 11:30 AA: We talked about it. I was worried because in the past when we've talked to Jack it's generally ended badly. 11:31 AA: I mean what if one of his rules is "Don't contact me or I'll make you regret it?" 11:31 AG: well I haven't regretted it so far ehehe 11:31 AG: nothing that happened bad to me has been a result of contacting him so far 11:31 AG: except maybe balish telling libby not to talk to me 11:32 AG: we could probably paint each others toe nails and gossip about being blind if that wasn't the case 11:32 AA: Yeah, but he LIKES you. 11:32 AG: I'm probably not missing out on much I guess if the scarlet toenail painting session is anything to go by ugh 11:32 AA: Aww. But I had fun with you guys! 11:32 AG: ehehe that's true 11:32 AG: I think he likes me because I just... talk to him, 11:33 AG: I'm not condemning or condoning and I'm certainly not worshipping like that human loser 11:34 AA: Hmm. Maybe I'll try talking to him then. You....don't think he'll punish me for asking him about his rules, then? 11:35 AG: I should hope not, but I can't be sure. I mean, I'll try to talk to him first if I can, but it's not like I can say 'hey btw bro there's this one human chick I'm pretty fond of could you like maybe let me know what she can do to avoid becoming your next masterpiece rofl' 11:35 AA: Yeah. I wouldn't want to make you do anything you're uncomfortable with. 11:35 AG: it's all good 11:35 AG: I'll see what I can find out next time he's online but if you catch him first go for it 11:35 AA: Okay. I will. Wish me luck! 11:36 AG: eh.. heheh (: good luck sami 11:36 AA: THanks, Null. Good luck fighting those squids! 11:36 AG: ... ! (: (: th-thanks -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 23:36 --